Saint Valentin
by telle17
Summary: OS. Les élèves pariaient depuis des années. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.  Pairing MM/AD  who else?      Guimauve totale... mais ça fait du bien xD


Youhou! Grand moment d'émotion *trompettes*, voici donc mon premier texte sur FFnet!

Passée la séquence larme à l'oeil, etc. comme vous vous en doutez, cet OS a été écrit le jour de la St Valentin (WOUAAAAAAAHHH *.* Sérieux?). Un moment d'inspiration passager. Comme ça.

Bien sûr, comme c'est mon premier texte, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop méchants... mais que vous laisserez quand même une review, ça serait vraiment cool ^^

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien (même si je ne dirais pas non à Minerva McGonagall!), je fais juste mumuse avec des perso et des décors qui appartiennent à JKR (hommage, au passage) et ne me rapportent aucun argent.

Bref, place au texte!

* * *

><p>La rose tournoyait avec élégance.<p>

Les doigts fins la tenaient avec délicatesse et habileté. De temps en temps, la tige quittait la trajectoire prévue, et toujours ils étaient là, prévenants et fiables, modifiant leur course pour rattraper la fleur. Ils effectuaient avec lenteur une sorte de danse, évitant les épines du végétal, glissant avec douceur le long de sa tige, s'adaptant aux modifications de poids entraînés par les pétales tournoyant.

Les yeux bleus ne quittaient pas les pétales.

Observant avec curiosité les nervures fines de ces lambeaux de velours, le contour déchiré du fragile parchemin, les couleurs splendides obtenues par des générations de recherches.

D'un blanc très pur vers le centre, les pétales fonçaient au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de la bordure pour finir en une ligne carmin. Le cœur s'ouvrait lui aussi sur un blanc tirant sur le rouge, et l'ensemble était un hymne à la beauté.

_Tout comme vous, cette rose est un hymne à la beauté. Puissent les dieux m'accorder longtemps le privilège de le contempler..._

Les fins sourcils se froncèrent à la pensée du message énigmatique laissé à côté de la rose.

L'élève de septième année qui lui avait apporté la fleur n'avait répondu à sa question que par un simple sourire mystérieux.

Et, devait-elle avouer, un rien malicieux...

Le même sourire de connivence qu'elle avait saisi sur les lèvres des élèves de sa classe lorsqu'elle s'était retournée. Et, malgré son habituelle autorité sur ces enfants, pas un n'avait voulu répondre à ses questions. Ils paraissaient pourtant connaître la provenance de cette rose, mais tous avaient nié le savoir...

Un soupir de frustration lui échappa. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un doute, et malgré les regards ironiques de ses élèves, elle avait demandé jusqu'au plus grand spécialiste de son pays pour avoir sa réponse.

Elle aimait tout maîtriser.

Le petit rire malicieux qu'elle avait entendu s'échapper de la gorge d'une élève en même temps que la porte se refermait l'énervait au plus au point.

Ils savaient et pas elle!

Le mouvement de la rose se figea. Elle redressa la fleur et la posa dans le vase sur le bureau, puis se leva, déterminée à en avoir le cœur net, et la reprit.

Un rire joyeux la retint.

« Pomona?

L'enseignante qui venait de rentrer dans la salle tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main pour la faire patienter, puis repassa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quelques mots dans un jargon botanique incompréhensible à ses oreilles, un salut rapide, et la brave femme revenait vers sa collègue.

-Minerva, lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé en face d'elle.

-Tu avais bien mes septième années, juste après moi?

-Oui, pourquoi?

Mal à l'aise, son interlocutrice ne répondit pas. Le regard de sa collègue glissa jusqu'à la rose entre ses doigts et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Ils en ont parlé pendant tout le cours.

Minerva sursauta.

-De quoi?

-De la rose... et de son mystérieux expéditeur.

-Ils savent qui c'est, pas vrai?

Le sourire hilare de Pomona parlait pour elle.

-Qui? interrogea vivement Minerva.

Le sourire s'élargit.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

-Tu leur as promis?

-Tout à fait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, ces gamins? Me rendre folle?

Un bref éclat de rire de la part de Pomona lui attira un regard noir de sa collègue.

-Ils veulent que tu, je cite, « ouvres les yeux sur ce que tout le lycée sait depuis des mois. »

-Comment ça? demanda Minerva, abasourdie. Tu es au courant de quelque chose?

Sa collègue la regarda, un mélange d'affection et de pitié dans les yeux.

-Oh, mais Minerva, _tout le monde_ est au courant! Il n'y a que toi qui restes en apesanteur sur ton petit nuage! Ça crève les yeux, voyons!"

* * *

><p>Passablement énervée, Minerva quitta la salle des professeurs.<p>

Pomona n'avait rien voulu lâcher.

Ruminant sa rancœur et un moyen de se venger du professeur de botanique au plus vite, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, remarquant au passage l'heure relativement tardive par rapport à ses habitudes. D'ordinaire, elle avait rejoint son bureau avant la fin de la pause de 4 heures le lundi... il était près de 5 heures et demi.

Des rires joyeux lui parvinrent alors qu'elle passait près d'une cour intérieure. Y jetant un coup d'œil, elle reconnut trois de ses élèves, bras dessus bras dessous, souriantes et détendues.

La complicité affichée de ces jeunes filles l'avait toujours surprise. Généralement, elle avait affaire à des jeunes gens répartis en bandes, certes proches mais d'une façon discrète, silencieuse. Celles-là se connaissaient depuis douze ans, comme elles se plaisaient à le rappeler à tout-va, mais surtout... surtout, elles hurlaient leur amitié à la face du monde et se comportaient avec entre elles une spontanéité rare. Celle que donnait la connaissance parfaite de l'autre.

« Les filles?

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent vers elles, les yeux brillant de larmes de joie. En la reconnaissant, l'attitude de l'une d'elles se modifia considérablement. Elle se fit plus calme, plus posée, plus mature. Plus attentive aux autres, aussi.

-Madame?

-Je peux vous poser une question?

Parmi les trois élèves, deux avaient les yeux bleus, et l'autre les yeux noisettes. Cette dernière plissa les yeux et laissa un joli sourire jouer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle déclara:

-C'est pour la rose, pas vrai?

Elle désigna la fleur que son professeur tenait toujours à la main.

-Rien le droit de dire! s'exclama-t-elle en faisait le signe de coudre sa bouche.

-Mais vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour trouver vous-même la réponse, intervint une de ses amies.

L'enseignante haussa un sourcil en direction de la troisième jeune fille.

Elle savait pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi en sa présence. Elle avait rencontré sa mère, quelques mois auparavant, et avait eu l'impression de se retrouver en face d'elle-même dix ans plus tôt. La jeune fille se comportait avec elle comme face à sa mère. Exigeante avec elle-même. Mature et droite.

La fille parfaite. Toujours.

C'est pourquoi Minerva se doutait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle insistait.

Il lui fallut quatre secondes pour craquer.

-C'est bon, c'est bon! céda-t-elle en levant les mains. Je me rends!

Elle montra l'ouverture de la cour, qui menait aux couloirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Il paraît qu'il y est en ce moment, mais c'est très inhabituel.

Le sourcil levé de son professeur la força à prendre un air buté.

-Et je joue déjà ma vie toute entière en vous révélant ça, alors pas question que je vous dise quoi que ce soit de plus! Et vous avez intérêt à me défendre pour les dossiers!

Elle comprit que la jeune fille était sérieuse, aussi choisit-elle de se détourner et de se diriger vers la cour, par un chemin qui lui était devenu habituel avec les années.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le couloir, elle aperçut une silhouette familière sortir d'une salle vide depuis des années.

Elle se figea. Il était là.

Comme toujours bonhomme et souriant doucement à ce château qu'il avait fait grandir. Souriant toujours en posant son regard sur les cerisiers dont les bourgeons commençaient à poindre, timides sous le soleil de février, visibles par les hautes fenêtres. Souriant toujours en apercevant les plafonds restaurés avec exactitude quelques années auparavant.

Souriant encore plus largement lorsque son regard se posa sur elle.

« Professeur McGonagall...

Il avait toujours été protocolaire. Elle aussi.

-Professeur Dumbledore...

Il s'approcha et lui tendit galamment son bras.

-Vous voilà bien tardive, très chère. D'ordinaire, vous n'êtes plus dans les couloirs dès 4 heures... Un problème?

Il avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à la rose qu'elle tenait à la main, et c'était bien le premier à ne pas paraître s'en soucier.

-Absolument pas, Professeur. Il se trouve que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec Pomona, qui termine une heure après moi.

Ils revinrent lentement dans la cour intérieure, qui se trouvait sur le chemin de leurs deux bureaux, et Minerva ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir avec émotion d'un jour d'octobre de l'année précédente.

S'accrochant un peu plus fermement à son bras, elle laissa l'un de ses sourires de petite fille émerveillée jouer sur ses lèvres en désignant les bancs faisant face à l'entrée de la cour d'un geste:

-Vous rappelez-vous? La photo...

Oh, oui, cette photo. Tous les élèves de Griffondor avaient insisté pour avoir un cliché d'elle, le jour de son anniversaire, avec eux. Dumbledore s'était invité au dernier moment.

-Si je me souviens? répliqua l'homme avec un sourire. Cette photo est actuellement bien en vue sur mon bureau, et j'en suis particulièrement fier, figurez vous.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, touchée.

-Ces élèves... soupira-t-elle en détournant à nouveau son regard vers les galeries de l'étage supérieur.

-Un problème?

-Oh, soupira-t-elle, pas vraiment, non... j'ai juste... ils trouvent très amusant de... oh, ce n'est pas important.

-Pourtant, cela à l'air de vous travailler, commenta Dumbledore. Vous êtes préoccupée depuis le début de notre conversation. Vous gênerais-je?

-Non! s'exclama la femme avant de se reprendre. Absolument pas, Professeur. C'est simplement que...

-Oui?

-Vous avez certainement remarqué cette rose que je traîne partout avec moi depuis deux heures maintenant?

-Certes.

-Quelqu'un me l'a offerte. Et, de toute évidence, ils savent qui c'est, mais ne veulent pas me le dire. Même Pomona a refusé de me répondre!

-Aviez-vous un mot avec cette fleur?

Minerva rougit brusquement, très gênée par le regard sérieux et attentionné de son collègue, se maudissant de cette attitude d'adolescente.

-Tout comme vous, cette rose est un hymne à la beauté. Puissent les dieux m'accorder longtemps le privilège de le contempler...

Surprise, la femme releva la tête vers son collègue... Comment diable?

Elle resta muette et immobile.

En lui brillait une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Le monde disparut autour d'elle et elle chercha avidement son regard.

Lorsqu'enfin elle y parvint, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Dans ses yeux, l'admiration incrédule qu'il lui avait toujours manifestée, plus forte que jamais.

Sans qu'elle en ait conscience, dans les siens s'alluma le respect qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé envers cet homme droit et fier.

Et quiconque aurait observé la scène n'aurait pu manquer l'amour fort et sincère qui les éclairait de l'intérieur, tant il était devenu, depuis des mois déjà, éclatant aux yeux de tous. Après s'être violemment contrés, leur fierté les opposant sans cesse, les deux professeurs avaient provoqué moult paris sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à s'accepter... ils y étaient.

Le temps s'arrêta sur leurs lèvres et, pour tous les élèves du château, la victoire fut triomphale.


End file.
